Yuki Nonohara
Yuki's nearly omnipresent smile is evidence of his kind and gentle nature that he displays everyday. He is able to make friends with some of the meanest people that most wouldn't even waste their time trying to get to know. This is why many are surprised that he is friends with Touya Nuzuhara, who is known for being a very blunt person, loving to push peoples buttons, which Yuki scolds him for a lot. He enjoys teaching others, especially young children who like being around him. To take his mind off of a lot of things, he likes writing, that being the reason why he teachings creative writing at T-A because he has a very unique imagination. He loves eating just as much as he loves cooking. His appetite is so enormous that no matter how much he eats, he doesn't gain any weight, which is every woman's dream. He is also not bothered by the things people say and just shrugs it off, continues to smile and remains kind. Yuki is not consciously aware that he has strong abilities that are the cause behind his weak health disposition that causes Touya to worry about him constantly, especially when he blacks out and doesn't remember what happened when he wakes up. They also make him constantly tired where he wants to do nothing but sleep and to avoid that he eats fives times more than he does, though he never feels full. Another thing is, if he happens to over exert himself, he can become easily tired much faster later on throughout the day and can also ends up passing out if he is not careful with the amount of workload he puts on himself. Not only that, Yuki can sometimes be oblivious to the things around him like when Touya mentions that there are rumors going around the school about the two of them being romantically involved, though he shrugs it off. Appearance Yuki is 6'1" with brown eyes and gray hair, parted on the side. He has large glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. He has very pale skin, due to him being sick quite a lot, incredibly thin, weighing at least 110lbs, rounded face and eyes and a pointed chin. He has a muscle build on him but it is not very noticeable. While he is usually seen wearing a pants dress suit, he can also be seen wearing in casual clothes, namely, jeans and a hooded sweatshirt on his off days. History Yuki Nonohara grew up being raised with his parents Naoki and Yusuke Nonohara up until he was ten years old, after then, he was sent to live with his grandparents. During those ten years of his life, Yuki was often a lonely child. His parents were hardly home due to their jobs, leaving him alone by himself to take care of the house. Neither one of them, when they did have some time off, spent time with him, basically using that time to rest, bicker with one another, or work on anything in regards to their jobs. In other words, Yuki pretty much took care of himself. He had no friends, despite being a very kind and mature young boy and was often picked on by other kids because of it. He didn't bother complaining to his parents like most children his age would. They barely paid much attention to him as it was and it's not as if their relationship as husband and wife was any better. He didn't want to burden his parents with his problems that he had in school so he kept everything to himself. They eventually got a divorce when he Yuki turned ten and sent him off to live with his grandparents on his father's side. They were nice people and didn't mind taking care of their grandson but didn't approve of how their son and his ex-wife handled things. For awhile, Yuki was an only child until his parents got remarried to other people and started a new family, giving him two younger brothers. When he moved in with his grandparents, that's when his health began to take a downward turn. He'd often become so tired that he could hardly stand, much less do anything else that required a lot of physical activity that didn't completely drain him. He'd have unexpected black outs during school that caused his teachers to worry about him as well as his grandparents. Taking him to the doctor did no good, as they couldn't find anything that was causing Yuki's poor health. Not only that, his appetite for food increased as well to where he was always hungry and never full no matter how much he ate. Though it's not as if he'd gained a pound from any of it for he steady remained relatively thin. He also had to change schools, attending Juuban Municipal Junior High (before it became one big academy), which is, where he'd also met and became friends with Touya Nuzuhara, who was quite different than himself. He was aware of Yuki's health and took it upon himself to watch after him since nobody else was. The two of them were inseparable, spending a lot of their time with one another. Yuki was a private person so he didn't talk much about his family, not even to Touya, no matter how many times he'd asked about them. At the time, he wasn't very comfortable talking about it because he didn't like wanting to think about it so much. He never reconnected with his parents after they dumped him on his grandparents and he never got to know his two younger half brothers. While he loved his grandparents, there were times they weren't home sometimes as well, but only when they decided to go on a week long vacation to rekindle their relationship with one another, leaving Yuki to take care of the house. And he did for it's not as if he minded at all. He loved cooking and cleaning and Touya would sometimes come over and help him out sometimes as well as spend the night. Mostly to keep check on him because his health issues hadn't gotten any better. They kept getting worse. But he didn't let them slow him down nor keep him from doing the things he liked doing. If it was anything too strenuous or he did too much to the point he overexerted himself, Touya didn't hesitate to scold him one bit for it. Telling him that he wouldn't buy him anything he liked anymore if he didn't learn to take it easy. When the two of them got to high school, Yuki took an interest in writing, using it as a tool to keep his mind off of a lot of things, mainly his health. He liked being able to do things, be active but hated that his health kept him from doing that. By then, his grandparents had died. First his grandmother from pneumonia and soon after his grandfather from a heart attack and died in his sleep. He couldn't keep the house that they had so he had no choice but to sell it, even though he did not want to as they didn't leave him enough money to be able to keep it. Yusuke was going to take it and move his family in but Yuki was dead set against that. He wasn't around when they were alive and then he and Naoki left him in their care, he didn't want the memory of his grandparents home being ruined by someone as selfish as his father. Yuki sold the house to a close friend of his grandparents and their family because he knew they would take care of it like they did. As for himself, he used the money from the sale to buy a small house for himself to live in. At the same time, he began looking for work. Touya had offered many times that he could live with him if he needed to but Yuki didn't want to be a bother to his friend. Plus he wanted to prove that he could live on his own without any help. He knew Touya was worried about him but he knew he'd be fine. He continued on with his schooling, found a part-time job to be able to pay the bills in the house that he bought and once he'd graduated from high school, he attended Todai University to get a teaching degree. Putting his degree to use, he managed to get a job working as a creative writing teacher at T-A Private Academy for Girls, though he only teaches second grade level creating writing and is only allowed to teach just that one class. Headmistress Kate Valentine is fully aware of his medical condition and doesn't wish to cause him any more stresses. However, this doesn't stop him from being more involved with his students as well as any events that the school decides to create. He still has his part time job working at a sushi restaurant to make a little bit more extra money, which he usually spends, the majority of it on food. There is nothing that Yuki will not eat or cook. When he can afford it. He's close friends with Touya who also teaches at T-A as well but teaches music courses. Because of their close relationship, a lot of the female students believed them to be romantically involved. At least according to the rumors. Touya was aware of them while Yuki was not and when he eventually told him, Yuki only shrugged it of. It didn't bother him. In the very beginning, they were just friends but much recently, they became more than that but they don't show much public displays of affection due to Touya worrying that them being together might cost them their jobs whereas Yuki doesn't worry so much about it. He loves Touya, even though over the years, he'd been actually afraid to admit that to him because he didn't want to lose their friendship as well as fear of rejection. He tried to force himself to not care about him as more than just a friend but it didn't work, they grew stronger the more the two of them hung around each other. He's glad now he doesn't have to worry about that and is still pretty much his to those he meets. Even if they are mean and ornery. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Touya Nuzuhara Yuki's man relationship is with fellow coworker and best friend Touya Nuzuhara. The two of them have been extremely close to one another since high school and Touya is very protecting of Yuki. Yuki has had feelings for Touya ever since then but has never acted upon them out of fear of possibly losing his friendship with him. These feelings were not admitted until adulthood and while Touya never considered the idea of being in an intimate relationship with another man, he made an exception for Yuki because of how much he cares about him. Powers & Abilities Yuki is unaware of the fact that the powers that he has are the cause behind him being constantly tired, hungry and having blackouts all the time. However, these abilities of his have yet to be awakened but they're taking a toll on his body to be able to maintain them until they are used. These are the few powers that have actually manifested that he's yet to realize that has but it is hinted that he may possess other abilities. Spiritual Healing Yuki has a different form of healing that he is unaware that he possesses. When he is around others, he is able to subconsciously heal someone else's mood in one of three ways: speaking to them, being around them or through touch by just being kind to him. He is always in control of his moods, rarely angry. This is why many people around him do not dislike him for any reason. Occasionally, he's able to sense and feel the emotions of others all at once at random moments and because of that, he becomes so overwhelmed and exhausted that it will cause him to pass out. While this power is in its weak stage right now, if Yuki is not careful with his emotions, catastrophic events could happen involving the people around him. Wings Manifestation Although he has them, they have never appeared, but because they exist, they take a great toll him is body like his other abilities does. The power that are in the wings allow them to detach and regrow for quick getaways allowing him if necessary to be able to fly away. Because of his weak health disposition, they do manifest hardly, and they require a lot of strength and stamina to be able to use them. They can be used as weapons to create gusts of wind to knock others off their feet, used as a shield to block against oncoming attacks, however he will feel pain if the wings are hit. Psionic Shield Not realizing it, Yuki is able to activate a psionic shield, which will protect against any or all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only 'hear' static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. High-level telepaths may be able to bypass this ability, depending on how strong the shield is. And given Yuki's health disposition, this ability is currently at a low level stage. Yuki Gallery yukiandtouya.jpg|Yuki and Touya yukinonohara.jpg yukinonohara001.jpeg Trivia *Yuki's character design was baesd off of Yukito Tsukishiro from the Cardcaptor Sakura series. *Yuki shares a trait with Yugi Mutou from the series, Yu-Gi-Oh, the trait being that both are high school students who were unaware that they shared their body with another individual that was completely different to them in terms of physical appearance and personality. *Yuki has a younger brother named Eli who was born and raised in London, England but came to Japan for school. Also See *Angels *Touya Nuzuhara